galaxysagafandomcom-20200213-history
The Return of the Wardens
The Return of the Wardens is an Odyssey event that will start on March 18, 2013, at 8:00 PM (PST) and end on March 27, 2013, at 8:00 PM (PST). __TOC__ Prologue In darkness, there is light. In pain, there is pleasure. In chains, there is freedom. War arrays diametrically with peace, as chaos stands opposite of order. And for prisoners... ---- There was once a planet whose inhabitants all lived as prisoners. Its name? Gaiend. Thanks to the deeds of Emilia and company, the people of Gaiend were freed. The planet began to flourish once again as the galaxy's first neutral-aligned planet, under the guidance of its liege, Princess Alexandra. That was when they returned. The "Wardens." They're back to restore authority. They've come to reclaim their "prisoners." Parole is over. Epilogue The voice coming from inside the sceond control room was indeed Queen Alexandra's . . . The very person Emilia and the squad had been trying to rescue. The squad headed inside and looked around, exchanging glances. They found not Queen Alexandra, but a holographic projection of her that had just appeared. A man clad in black was kneeling at her side. "Emilia, everything is fine. The 'slaver' psychic has been found." "Your majesty! Who is that man at your side?" "This is King Gottfried, the mastermind behind the uprising." "Wha-?!" Emilia couldn't believe her ears. The perpetrator of the entire revolt was none other than the man right next to Queen Alexandra . . . Emilia paused. She would have to be careful about how to proceed next. Even the slightest misstep in her speech or conduct could mean life or death for the queen. Noticing Emilia's tense expression, Queen Alexandra gave a reassuring smile. "Everyone has a desire to gain a deeper understanding of oneself. This man had used his paranormal abilities to build walls around his entire extistence. I faced him, and we began to talk and come to an understanding. He began to listen to my opinions." "So you were able to bring him over to your side?" "We simply talked. But it looks as though an old debt has been repaid, hasn't it, Emilia?" the queen laughed. Emilia mustered up a wry grin in return. How did Queen Alexandra manage to rule a neutral planet, not aligned with any of the main factions? She was a leader of high caliber. She would probably rule the entire galaxy one day . . . Chapters iOS Individual Rewards Rewards and individual rankings are based on the number of Warden Rings collected from Event missions. Ranking Rewards Lucky Numbers Those lucky enough to achieve one of the following ranks will receive a special card as a reward. Special rewards * Diceous, Brutal Warden ** Complete Cell #50 * Kaede, Clairvoyant Maiden ** Complete Cell #100 * Eramis, Amnesiac ** Jailor's Emblem artifact set completion reward * Fritz, Blue Blood ** Gravity Cuffs artifact set completion reward * Marie, Remedial Deputy ** Prison Mask artifact set completion reward * Kali, Destruction Summoner ** Total Completion Reward iOS Alliance Rewards Overall Alliance Ranking Rewards Category:Event Category:Odyssey